


I'm Back!

by Lady_Dragon



Series: Shifting Deficiency [3]
Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 02:52:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13754715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Dragon/pseuds/Lady_Dragon
Summary: Eddy has been missing for 10 years. No one believes that he is still alive beside Edd. Eddward has not given up hope that his friend is still alive even though everyone else has. Where is Eddy and why has he been missing for so long.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I know it has been a LONG time since I have writing anything but I just recently got a new laptop and was inspired to write again! Some of you wanted an Eddy story and here you go! I have no idea where this is going but stay with me on this. This first chapter is REALLY short and I apologize for that. It is more of an introduction of where Kevin and Edd are at in their relationship and how they are fairing. The second chapter will be mostly Eddy! Enjoy and remember that this is un-beta'd. I do not own any of these characters. Tags will be updated as the story grows.

It's has been years since there has been any contact with Eddy. Everyone was worried, it was not that unusual for him to fall off the grid like that. But for this long was another thing all together. Edd just got off the phone with Ed and sighed heavily. Shaking his head, he headed into den where his husband and children were. They now had two cubs, one girl and one boy. They were the greatest thing to happen to him since Kevin. Olivia was now 12 and took after her father Kevin. Her give no shit attitude and the way she just takes control of the room was just like her father. She has a head of bright red hair, just like a fire or the sky at sunset. Liam was just three years younger than his sister and took after his papa. He was as sharp as a whip and his head of midnight black hair was just like his papa's. He couldn't be prouder of his little family.

Edd smiled as his children lounged on the couch, Olivia playing on her phone and Liam reading like always and his mate just sat at his desk doing paperwork. He is now president of his own company where they help injured sports players. Kevin loved football in high school but decided to go more behind the scenes after mating. He wanted to have more free time for his cubs. Eddward him self is a professor at the local college. He teaches history of different verities. He was always a study bug. His mate always poked fun at him for that.

Eddward was brought out of his musing by his mate, "Still no word?" Edd shook his head. Kevin never like Eddy but he did show concern for Edd's sake. "Don't worry he will show up eventually. He always does." Edd smiled a little at the reassurance. Kevin was right, but he couldn't shake this feeling that something big was going to happen. The town has been quite in recent years. It was too strange. 

"I know this, but I still feel like there is something wrong." Edd gave another heavy sigh. He smiled when Kevin pushed back from his work desk and spread his arms out. Edd walked over and sat in his mates lap. Nuzzling his neck and breathing in deep. His smell always did calm him. Kevin wrapped his arms around his stressed mate and rubbed his back in soothing strokes.

"It will be all right. What does Ed think about this?" Kevin asked while he carded his hands through his mates hair.

Edd sighed contently. "He thinks he is just up to his usual scheming self," He pushed himself away from Kevin to look at his face fully. "I just worry."

Kevin smiled and kissed his forehead, "Well why don't we just take the kids out for something to eat, yeah? Take your mind off of things. Maybe even have a family run." Edd smiled brightly. He loved running with his family, his pack. The house they are living in is just on the edge of the forest. Miles of running space.  
"That sounds like an excellent idea! Olivia! Liam! Let's get ready!" Eddward was up and off Kevins lap and out of the den with the children trailing after him. Kevin smiled at his family, locked his computer and followed after. This will be good for Eddward. After everything that Eddy has put those boys through it is a miracle that Eddward still cares for that twat. Kevin stood on the back porch and watched his mate, husband, father of his children run around in his beautiful white fur shining in the sunlight. Olivia had a beautiful coat of red fur. Where Liam had a great coat of light grey fur, he takes after his papa for sure. Eddward trotted up to Kevin and nudged his leg with his muzzle. "Alright I'm coming," Kevin laughed as he shifted and chased after his mate. It brought back memories of their Chase. The yips of the cubs and his mate filled his heart and after a few hours of running and playing in the forest Kevin stopped at the pond that was located in the center of the forest. He turned his head upwards and howled. As his family joined in Kevin thanked the Moon Goddess for blessing him with a wonderful mate and cubs.

 

Eddward woke up and groggily walked to en-suite bathroom. He felt so much better and was glad Kevin convinced his to run, it has been a few months since they did that as a family. Edd finished washing his face and walked out of the bathroom to giggle at the scene that greeted him. The pups were curled up with their father, Liam at the head of the bed in human form and Olivia laid across her fathers legs in her wolf form. The Moon Goddess did bless him with the best family he could think of. To think that at one time Eddward thought Kevin was the scum of the Earth. Edd took one last look at his family and went downstairs to make breakfast. Once Eddward finished the bacon the children were at the table and ready to eat. Kevin decided to take over as the phone rang.

"Salutations." Eddward answered.

"Edd-boy!" Ralph said in way of a greeting. Edd has gotten close to him over the years especially since Eddy disappeared. Their pups were close also. Camille was their oldest and Jeremy was their youngest. They were the same age as Olivia and Liam. "You will not believe what happened to me today!"

"What prey tell happened Ralph?" Edd inquired.

"Ed and I will be having another cub! We found out this morning. Be happy for me Edd-boy!" Eddward gave a rumble of happiness.

"That is great news, Ralph! I know you guys have been trying for another cub for awhile." Ralph gave a cry of excitement on the other end. They continued to talk until it was time for the children to go to school. While Eddward saw them off, Kevin was cleaning up the kitchen. Which he rarely did. That was most confusing. "My love what are you up to?"

Kevin laughed. "Can I not clean the kitchen, Heart of mine?" He pulled Edd into his chest and nuzzled his hair. "I wanted to surprise you with something nice and I know how you get when you start to clean." Eddward pushed back from his mate and gave him a look of suspicion, "It is nothing bad."  
Eddward smiled and let Kevin lead him to where he had this surprise. "I know that you have been worried about Eddy lately and I wanted to help you take your mind off of it until he showed up." Kevin lead Edd through the house and to the back yard. Edd looked at him questioningly. There was nothing out of the ordinary when they went on their run last night. Kevin continued to walk to the shed that was in the corner of their property and opened the sliding door. What his loving mate showed him made Edd cry for joy.

"Oh Kevin! This is the best!" Kevin had gotten him a high powered telescope so he can study the stars and planets. His mate was the best thing the Moon Goddess could give him. 

"I'm glad you like it." Kevin laughed and kissed his mate on the head. The moment would not last forever as their door bell rang. "We are in the back!" Kevin yelled. Ed and Ralph came around and they look ragged. "What's wrong?"

"Eddy is back."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddy's running form some bad people. Who are they? Why was Eddy away for so long?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here is another chapter guys! I hope you like it. I am still unsure where I want to take this story but I have a few ideas. Hope you like it!

Eddy landed on shifted paws and took off. He had to get away, get to safety before it was too late. Before he could tell them he was sorry, that he was wrong. This was not how this was supposed to play out. He was supposed to get in and out undetected. That didn't go as planned. The trees were blurs as Eddy raced pasted them, he was panting but had to keep going. He didn't know how much longer he could go on for. The sounds of yelling was getting fainter. He was losing them. If he was in human form he would be grinning like a madman. He had to get back to Peach Creek, before it was too late. Eddy yelped as a bullet grazed his side. Losing his balance Eddy slid and crashed into the tree in front of him. He struggled to get up but he was so exhausted. The footsteps that approached him were not from the bastards chasing him, these were new. Eddy pried his eyes open to take a look at the bastard that shot him and was surprised to find a smallish man, about his height when Eddy was in high school. He is about 6'3 when in human form. Growth spurts man. 

"Shit, shit! I thought you were a deer!" The small man exclaimed. Eddy can see how he mistook him for a deer. His wolf form is slightly larger then normal. "I'm so sorry, Mr. Wolf." This man isn't the brightest, Eddy thought as the man came closer. "It doesn't look to be bleed too bad. Let's get you back to my cabin, Mr. Wolf." Eddy made a half assed growl as the man hooked the gun to his back, "Don't be like that. You are going to have to help me a little here, Mr. Wolf. Can you walk?" Eddy stared at the strange human, there are still a few in this world of shifters, and made an attempt to stand. The man rushed to his side and let Eddy put most of his weight on him. "Good. The cabin isn't that far from here. About a 10 minute walk," The man laughed, "I'm crazy. Talking to you like you can understand me." Eddy huffed in answer. 

The man kept talking the whole walk, "Well, Mr. Wolf, my name is Jimmy and I am out here for the weekend at my fathers hunting cabin. Just some peace and quiet." Eddy just continued to walk and tried to keep an ear out for the hunters that were after him. He hoped that they got to this cabin soon. It would suck if an innocent got caught in the middle of this. The man kept chatting away as they finally got to the cabin. The human lead Eddy into the spacious living area. He laid Eddy on the rug by the fireplace and went into what Eddy would assume was the bathroom to get medical supplies. After a few minutes the human emerged with a first aid kit, a bowl water and cloth. 

"Here we go, Mr. Wolf," Jimmy said as he knelt next to the large wolf, "Why don't we take a look at that wound now shall we?" Jimmy smiled as he moved the fur around. There was a intake of breath as he found that the wound was almost healed. "Well isn't that strange. What are you my wolf friend?" Eddy made a noise that could be taken as a laugh. If only you knew human. If only you knew. Eddy thought as he laid his head on his front paws and huffed. Jimmy finished up putting soothing cream on the irritated skin and wrapped it in bandages. 

While he went to put the items away Eddy stretched and wandered the room. It was a nice cabin, not too big. It did look expensive, the kid must be loaded. The walls were made to look like actual logs. It was nice. "Okay Mr. Wolf, let's see if we can't get you any food!" Eddy followed Jimmy into the kitchen and sat by him as rustled in the fridge. The mixture of smells made Eddy sneeze. Jimmy laughed and patted his head. Eddy wondered why Jimmy didn't find it strange that a wolf that he shot was so docile. This human was a strange one. 

"You want a steak, Mr. Wolf?" Jimmy laughed again when Eddy gave a yip of approval. "Alright then!" He went on making the food as Eddy laid down and waited. He must have fallen asleep because he was startled when Jimmy put a plate down with the steak so he can eat. "Whoops! Sorry boy." Jimmy sat down at the kitchen table and started cutting up his food. It was nice. Eddy hasn't felt this calm in awhile considering where he has been. He couldn't afford to relax too much, the danger has yet to pass and Eddy didn't want to stay too long and drag Jimmy into his mess. The humans have no place in their world, they are too fragile. They will never survive if they knew that shifters existed. Eddy needed to find the right time to leave and go as far away from this human as possible. He does not deserve what they would do to him if they found him harboring Eddy. He has spent way too much time undercover for it to go to shit just because he got shot. Rookie mistake, he should have heard Jimmy's heartbeat. 

He was bought out of his musing by the human himself, "Well boy it is getting pretty late. Let's go to bed." Eddy followed Jimmy into the back of the cabin and into a room. It was just as nice as the rest of the cabin. The room was pretty simple though. The bed was in the center of the room with an end table and a lamp on top of that. The only other piece of furniture was the dresser in the corner of the room opposite of the door. Jimmy went to the dresser and pulled out a pair of sleeping pants and started to undress. If Eddy was human his whole face would be red. He quickly looked for a comfortable place to sleep on the floor and tried not to look at the slim body of his shooter. Eddy had to think of anything other then the half naked human who looked good enough to eat. His slender arms and flat stomach.. no Eddy stop that right now. Eddy shook his large head and decided that he was going to sleep at the end of the bed closest to the door.

Jimmy climbed into bed and under the covers. "Good night Mr. Wolf." Eddy gave a huff in answer and closed his eyes. He hopes that Jimmy will not be dragged into his shit. The is the last thing he needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would you look at that. Eddy has feelings. Well I'm sorry if this wasn't what you guys were hoping for. But next Chapter will have more Jimmy/Eddy. I know its a weird pairing but I can see it.

**Author's Note:**

> Well would you look at that. Kevin is a good father. I can see their kids calling Edd papa.


End file.
